


Imagine

by GeorginoschkaVincen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginoschkaVincen/pseuds/GeorginoschkaVincen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo,Corazon,Law<br/>They all think their actions are justified<br/>Maybe they are<br/>Maybe they aren't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I posted on tumblr because I have a lot of thoughts about these three

I **magine you are a about ten years old and your brother suddenly** **disappears over night without leaving a note**.  
You have been together for your whole early childhood, you care about him ( not more than you care about yourself though, never) and he is the only family you have left. You only have each other, that's what you tell yourself, but now he is gone.  
  
 **Imagine you are seventeen and watch the execution of the pirate king**  
Suddenly you realize you want to be a pirate too, someone who fights against the government,doing whatever you like.  
What you don't know is if your brother is still alive (you assume he isn't, he has always been soft hearted, and he needed you, to protect him, so he's dead for sure)  
What you don't know is that he is alive and has decided long ago that he wants to stop you and your madness

 **Imagine your brother finally comes back, after fourteen years without a word, and you are just glad that he is alive**.  
He doesn't talk and is clumsy, but he is your brother and you love him (not more than yourself though, never)

He becomes your right hand, right after your best friend, the one you've known longer than even your brother, leaves to spy for you on the marine.  
He stands under your protection, because he is your brother, and you do care.  
You a dragons, you are strong, and one day you will rule the world (with or without him , you cannot say yet)  
Not once do you dare to think that he plans to betray you.  
He's your brother, after all.  
You're his only family(that's because you have killed father, that foolish man who was to blame for everything)

He leaves with the sick child and you find a cure. You know the power of the devils fruit, you know what it can do. It is powerful.  
You trust your brother, he won't betray you, even if your family (your new one, your crew) tells you to be careful.  
And maybe,later you'll get immortality, because that's what you are after.  
But not once do you think _he_ could be the one betraying you, never.  
But he does, he does betray you.  
He kidnaps the child that was to become your right hand, corrupts him, steals the fruit, crosses your plans...  
He was betraying you all along.  
You kill him and decide to deny his existence.  
There is no brother.  
There never was.  
In your family there is no place for traitors.  
  
That's why you still hope for the brat to come back to you. It's not only immortality you want, but someone on the heart seat as well.  
You never dare to give it to someone else. You hold it open for years.  
But he does betray you too, and you decide he has to die, just like your brother.  
Once more you have to realize that you cannot trust anyone but yourself.

 **Imagine you are eight and your brother kills your father**  
You watch as he kills him, grinning wide.  
"Now we can go back, Roci. Now we can be dragons again. No hunger, no cold, and a home. Everything is going to be just fine."  
You hate him.  
You hate that monster.  
He has killed your father.  
Is it because he loved mother so much?  
You never ask.  
You never,infact,speak again to him.  
You don't know what happens to him,to your brother.  
You leave that night,because you have made a desicion;  
you want to stop your brother, you want to protect the world of the monster that has been set loose.  
He's a child, but he's a demon, and he's your brother

 **Imagine you are a child and ask the marine to take you in  
** You know how dangerous the world can be.  
You know that people are cruel, and that some aren't.  
You tell the man everything he needs to know, and he allows you to stay.  
Stopping your brother is your life goal.  
You don't want to kill him, no.  
Killing people is not what you do.  
But you cannot let him continue like this.  
You don't want to see the world burn, instead you want to see it shine.  
You don't care that it means that you could die if he finds out. You know your brother is cruel, and he won't show you mercy, but you have to try.  
  
 **Imagine you are twenty two and you return to your** brother  
He is so glad you are alive, even though he doesn't say it. There are so many people now, his crew, and he tells you that this is your family now.  
"We won't be alone. Never again. This family will rule the new world, the world where I will be king. We will watch them burn, all of them, all those people that looked down upon us. We are pirates now, but we will be kings."  
You see that your brother hasn't changed, and it pains you.  
Somewhere deep inside you hoped that maybe he has changed over the years.  
  
 **Imagine the sick child that resembles your brother tries to kill you**  
You throw him out of the window so he will run, but instead he attacks you with a knief. You don't tell your brother, because you don't want the child dead.  
You begin to see that the child is like your brother, but not alike. He resembles him in his wish to destroy the world, but it comes from a different hatred. You'll learn that someday.  
You decide to save the boy, because you feel like this boy needs to be saved, that he can be saved, unlike the other children,who are lost already.  
This boy, you decide,will live.  
Why you care about the boy you cannot say.  
Maybe because it feels like saving your brother, because back then you were too young to lead the way for him. Now you can try, now you can save someone.  
  
 **Imagine trying to save someone but failing over and over**  
You fail and fail, every hospital you blow up is another painful stab in the boys heart. He gets weaker day over day, and you can only watch. He never laughs, but you can see the gleam inside his eyes, which don't look so dead and full of hatred anymore.  
You learn to love the child, and with each passing day the wish to save him grows strong and stronger,until it's all that you want to do. Until it is your new mission.  
This boy,you decide, is your everything, and you will make sure he survives.  
  
 **Imagine you get the fruit, imagine you can finally save the boy**  
You can finally save him but you are badly wound.  
Your plan fails.  
The kid cannot save you.  
You end up beaten and bloody and you know you will die.  
Your brother knows of your betrayal. He wants you dead.  
But the boy, the boy is all you can think about. You love that boy, oh you love him so much, and so you smile, because he shouldn't see you crying.  
  
 **Imagine you die**  
You die at your brothers hands. The last thing you hear is the scream of the child that now has a future, while you don't.  
That's okay,though.  
You never imagined to live long, never imagened to have a future.  
Your heart aches , not because of your death but because of what it will do to the boy.  
You don't know that he will spent his life trying to avenge your death.  
In that aspect you are alike, because didn't you want to avange your father,too?  
  
 **Imagine you are a 10 year old boy and everyone is dead**  
You have nothing to live for. Three years are enough to cause chaos. You want the marine dead. You want everyone dead. Dead like you feel inside.  
You meet this man and his crew and you know here you belong.  
He's dangerous but so are you. You are not afraid, because there is nothing to be afraid of. You will be dead in a few years anyway, who cares.  
You leave your past behind, all thoughts and memories of your family and friends, because they hurt so much it hurts, and you only look forward from now on.  
You want to see the world burn.

 **Imagine you are 11 and finally have a family again**  
They are weird, so are you. They are rough and loud and don't handle you with care. It's alright that way. You learn how to fight and how to shoot, how to stay alive even though you will die in two years anyway.  
The man wants you to be his right hand. He says he will find a cure, a devils fruit that will heal you of the sickness which is starting to show. You want to believe him but you cannot. There are no miracles.  
The man becomes your role model, he becomes everything you want to be.

 **Imagine you are twelve and suddenly your name is a danger to your life  
** You never knew your name is so important.  
You also didn't know that the brother of the man can talk.  
He talks and tells you impossible things.  
You want to out him, but you don't.  
Instead you get kidnapped.  
  
 **Imagine you get kidnapped by the brother of the man you adore**  
You want to leave,you want to return to your family, because they are everything you have now, but he won't let you. Instead he drags you from hospital to hospital until you grow sick and tired of seeing doctors.  
You are exhausted,but for the first time after the incident you want to live.  
You want to live,because there is someone who cares about you and only you. Not your knowlegde, not your hatred, no,someone who cares for you and who you are. He burns the hospitals and yells at the doctors, all because of you. He makes jokes and risks his life, all for you. He goes against his own brother, against the whole world, just for you.  
You are the most important thing in the world to this man, and you realize that,yes, he is to you,too.  
He is everything now, but you never tell him. Instead you make jokes about how clumsy he is.  
  
 **Imagine they find a cure, but you're as good as dead already**  
The sickness has spread. Everything hurts.  
"Three more weeks."  
A promise.  
But three weeks to you feel like forever.

 **Imagine it is your fault  
** Imagine it is your fault that your most cherished person is dead.  
Your fault for leading the spy to him. Your fault he got beaten up. Your fault you couldn't heal the shot wounds. Your fault you couldn't stop the attack.  
Everything is your fault.  
You hate yourself.  
But most of all you hate the man who ripped your heart away and out of your grip, who crushed it and made sure you'll never feel again.  
  
 **Imagine you are 16 and you finally leave**  
You leave, and you have one plan.  
You want to avenge the death of the person that was everything to you.  
He wouldn't want that, he would want you to live, but you don't care.  
Your love for him is stronger than your wish to live.

 


End file.
